


Time and Place

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Agron, Hickies, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Donar, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Donar and Agron find some time and a place to fool around.





	Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! Here is some Donar/Agron smut that I think seriously is in need. Go back and watch that series, especially in Vengeance. Donar is THERE following Agron around like a loyal little puppy. If Agron was Spartacus then Donar would be Agron if that makes any sense. Anyways thanks for the comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies. I hope you enjoy.

Agron paces in the hallway impatiently. If they waited much longer the two of them would be discovered. Or at the very least Duro would wake up. Scowling Agron glances around the corner. As he does a large hand grabs him by the back of the neck and starts dragging him backwards. Panicked, he starts struggling as much as he could. Before he could call out for assistance a hand clamps over his mouth. 

"Be still or risk discovery!" A voice hisses in his ear. Agron freezes recognize it. He relaxes enough to be let go before he whirls around hands flying as he starts slapping the shit out of him. 

"You absolute  _shit_!" They both laugh as Agron pushing them farther back into their hidden enclave. 

"Oh-aw, did I scare you, my little recruit?" 

"Watch fucking tone. I am a _gladiator_ now and lover or not I will  **stab** you Donar." The blond grins down at him. They both know it wasn't true. 

"Apologies then." He wraps an arm around Agron's waist pulling him flush against his chest and stealing a kiss. Agron sighs a little before shaking his head. 

"And your excuse for being late?" Donar kisses him again. 

"The cunt-" He cuts himself off when they hear voices down the hall. Cursing under their breathes they shrink into the hovel praying to gods they don't believe in. 

"And send instructions to Batiatus that you have become a frequent request of Spartacus." Ashur's voice floats by. Donar does his best to cover Agron from sight, watching over his shoulder. Agron peaks noticing the Syrian walking past without even turning his head in their direction. Agron slowly smirks as he starts rolling his hips as best he could. Donar hisses turning to look down at him eyes wide.

"Have you lost mind? If we are caught out and about now with no purpose-" Agron reaches up from his scrunched position and gently bites the blond's neck sucking a bruise. Once he was sure there was going to be one he pulls back grinning. 

"Caught by the Syrian shit doesn't concern me." Donar raises an eyebrow.

"And Mira the house slave?" Agron snorts wiggling an arm between them doing what he could to remove Donar's clothing. 

"Even less. Ashur we could threaten easily or bribe. And Mira is kind. She would keep secret if so asked by the right person." Donar grabs his wrist pushing him more firmly against the wall. 

"You mean the Thracian." It wasn't a question. Agron rolls his eyes using his free hand to undo his own subligaria. 

" _Yes_ the Thracian, the Champion of fucking Capua, Bringer if Rain, Slayer of Theokeles, the man the myth the legend Spartacus. We can sit here and listen to you piss and moan, bitching like a woman over me not despising the man as the rest of you do, or you could place cock in ass and see us both to completion." Agron snaps attempting to get a leg free enough to lift. 

Donar stares at him as if processing what he said. He sighs shaking his head with a smirk. Suddenly he grabs Agron by the back of the thighs hoisting him up and allowing the younger man's long legs to wrap around his waist. 

"Impatient as ever." Agron grins his dimple showing.

"How could I not be? With a cock like yours?" Donar crashes their mouths together long enough to make Agron breathless. 

"Mouthy little shit." Agron bites back a shout of surprise when Donar yanks him off, knees slamming into the walls, scrapping them a little as he was forcibly turned around. The wind was knocked out of him when his stomach slams against the little shelf they use for sitting. "I'm going to give you a little lesson in patience." Agron coughs out a chuckle. 

"Should I start calling  _you_ Doctore now?" Donar hums as he kneels behind Agron kneading at the round globes of his ass. 

"I like the sound of that. In these private fleeting moments, that's  _exactly_ what I want you to call me." Agron scoffs, unable to stop the smile that spreads across his face. Donar sounded so pleased. 

"Yes ' _Doctore_ '. As you command." He snarks folding his arms to prop his head up on. Donar smacks him across his cheeks louder than was safe. Agron chews his lower lip trying not to laugh. 

Not that he had to worry about that for long. Donar doesn't give any warning before the flat of his tongue laps at his hole. Agron whimpers a little spreading his legs as much as their small space allowed. They haven't had the chance to be alone for almost a week. And the two German's we're close to desperate. He knows it is one of Donar's favorite things to do: making Agron beg. But they didn't have the  **time** for that tonight. And as much as Agron didn't want the veterans tongue to stop doing that devilish trick he had to speed this along. His leaking cock agrees. Lesson be damned.

Growling Agron pushes off the wall surprising Donar enough for him to back off. With a bit of cursing and more than one pinch Donar found himself standing blocking the entrance. Agron smacks away his questioning hand falling to his knees forgetting that they were scrapped. He forces himself to ignore it, wrapping his hand around the base of Donar's cock. The two of them moan in sync when Agron slides it into his mouth. He pauses when Donar grips his hair by the roots. Green eyes look up at him questioningly. 

"You do not have to." Agron narrows his eyes giving a hard suck. Donar bites his knuckle to keep quiet. Agron, pleased with himself, starts twisting back and forth as he bobs his head up and down, doing what he could to swallow the man's cock. Agron drools excessively knowing with time being short they did not have much time for preparing. Even knowing this he pouts when Donar forces him to back off with a wet pop. 

"I thought you enjoyed my mouth." Donar pants for a second while Agron has to carefully stand back up. He could not  _wait_ for Duro to find a lover and Agron could have his own cell. 

"As much as you enjoy mine." Donar admits with a small smile. "But I tried to tell you earlier. The reason for my delay." Agron's eyes widen when he pulls out a small vial, seemingly from no where. 

"Oil? How did you come by this?" Agron asks in slight awe taking it. Donar chuckles opening it and coating two of his fingers. 

"I won a bet and used the winnings to purchase it from the Syrian." Agron tilts his head. 

"For me?" He asks genuinely surprised. Donar grins sheepishly. 

Without another word Agron was on him. Their lips crashed and became more tongue and teeth than anything. Quickly Donar was reaching behind him teasing at Agron's entrance preening at the noises he can get the younger man to make. Agron opens the vial pouring some of the liquid into his palm. He shivers in delight at the low groan from Donar when he starts coating his cock with it. Agron whines pushing backwards against Donar's hand. All week he has been looking forward to this. But the two digits weren't close to being enough. 

"Fuck me you blond cunt." Agron snaps, pulling himself up legs spread a foot on each wall. Donar shakes his head lining up. 

"Now that's not what we agreed for me to be called." Donar teases a hand on Agron's hip. Agron scowls, but then grins. 

"Oh,  _apologies_ Doctore." Donar raises an eyebrow not quite trusting this, but he obliges without a fuss. 

Agron bites into Donar's shoulder with a shout. Even with the oil, the stretch was still painful. Not that Agron complained. He refused to admit it, but the burn was his favorite part of being with the blond. Due to his height, Agron generally gets assumed of being a top. He doesn't  _mind_ every now and again, but as Donar filled him, quick and rough, Agron knows which he prefers. Agron pulls and claws at Donar's back, urging him on as silently as he could. Donar digs his fingers into the groove of Agron's lower back holding him steady as his pace becomes harsher, more bruising. Agron arches his back biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. 

Donar groans shifting the angle of his hips. It wasn't that he  _wanted_ to hurt Agron, it was just difficult not to. His lover was demanding and seemed to revel in the pain. Smirking he holds Agron up by one hand and the support of the stone wall catching Agron's wrist before he could fist his cock. Donar shushes him when Agron whimpers. The blond giant trails open mouthed kisses down his neck. Agron tries jerking his hand back but Donar was physically stronger and was able to keep him in place. Aggravated Agron huffs at him. 

"You didn't ask." Was his explanation. Agron rolls his eyes, his dimple letting Donar know he wasn't mad. 

" _Doctore_ ," 

"Mmh?" 

"May I-?" Donar cuts him off by doing it himself. Agron shouts, scrambling to cover his mouth with Donar's. The two of them were constantly adjusting, grabbing at each other here and there. Agron scratches at Donar's arms, while his hair was being pulled. Skin was repeatedly smacking against skin and stone. It seemed all too soon when Donar started to lose his rhythm. Agron rocks his hips locking their lips. He shudders when Donar's seed spills into him. Whimpering he tries to take over fisting his cock but Donar worked his wrist a little more and Agron breaks. A sob of relief escapes him as white hot ropes splatter their chests. 

They lean against the wall heavily to stay up right, panting and chuckling with each other. Shaking his head Donar pulls out. He tries not to smile at the wince Agron does. Agron kisses his cheek as they dress in silence using a rag the younger had hid prior to Donar's appearance to clean themselves off. The blond watches him for a moment before asking,

"Why do you wish to keep this a secret?" Agron blinks up at him.

"Hmm? Oh, well I don't trust most of the others. A small handful at best. And if there is something I care about they could try to use it against me. I've already got Duro as a weakness. No need for them to know you are too." He explains with a shrug. Donar searches his face, not believing that bullshit for a second. But he nods and smiles. 

"Makes sense. Same time next week?" Agron beams enjoying the shiver of anticipation at the thought. 

"Don't be late again."


End file.
